piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Smash A Skeleton Competition
The Smash A Skeleton Competition was an event in Pirates Online that occurred in 2013. In the event, players would defeat the most skeleton enemies over the weekend of June 28th. The top "smashers" would receive 50,000 gold and 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access. The event is strikingly similar to the Slay A Skeleton Competition that took place in 2009 and 2012. News Posts Regarding the Event Winners Post - July 12th Congratulations to the winners of this year's Smash the Most Skeletons event! Jolly Roger's undead were undone with uncanny dispatch throughout the islands during this most recent challenge. Ye Pirates who had a "bone to pick" with the original tally were correct - we missed a few bones out there in the murky swamps. Here are the revised, final counts and winners. Though some of the top ten traded spots, all ten remained the same Pirates. Smashing job, mates! Skeleton Smasher Defeated 1. Black Widow 38,109 2. Lord Darknesz 35,032 3. Firehazzard 32,846 4. Cutler Cutthroat 30,989 5. Bladerage 26,562 6. Charles Warmonk 21,157 7. Cory No-Ko 19,025 8. Lazy Jumpa 17,749 9. Amigo 17,446 10. Joseph Blasthawk 15,963 11. Mark Scurvyfox 15,588 12. Matthew Cannoncrash 15,398 13. Billy Warmonger 14,269 14. Emily Treasurehawk 12,944 15. Rapidfire Sebu 12,927 16. Elizibeth Red Fire 12,628 17. Emily Wavewalker 11,841 18. Captain Rai 11,797 19. Silvia Freeze 10,060 20. Jeremiah Gleaming 9,459 21. Christopher Docksilver 8,578 22. Sherlock Jones 8,409 23. Aly 7,858 24. Bay B Dragon 7,840 25. Elizabeth Redhayes 7,832 26. John Stormeagle 7,579 27. Nell Shorekidd 7,075 28. Somer Blonde 6,955 29. Samuel Phantommenace 6,762 30. Atlas 6,627 31. Avery Dragonblade 6,500 32. Wolf Fang 6,364 33. Sam Gunfox 6,040 34. Angus McWrecker 5,923 35. John Cannonskull 5,891 36. Rosa Heartcastle 5,407 37. Sir Pasta Lot 5,392 38. Remy 4,968 39. Eric Stormwalker 4,833 40. Red Scarlet 4,560 41. Kate Sunwalker 4,480 42. Maximus Dreadroberts 4,224 43. Kelly Darkgrim 4,173 44. Wayne Darkangel 4,143 45. Matthew 3,926 46. Sailor George 3,781 47. Joan 3,679 48. Christopher Sharkbones 3,672 49. Johnny Lockskull 3,627 50. Jon 3,622 These mighty Pirates who were bumped from that original top forty list still retain their gold prize of course, as well as honorable mention here: More winners is always a bit o' fortune, savvy? The top 10 Pirates with the most skeletons smashed win 2-weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access! If your winning Pirate is Basic, your 2-weeks Unlimited Access time begins around noon (Pacific Time) this Sunday, July 14, 2013. If your winning Pirate already enjoys Unlimited Access, the complimentary 2 weeks are added onto the end of your existing Membership. Keep in mind, this bumps your regular billing date by two weeks. NOTE: The Unlimited Access is applied to the Pirate's account who took part in the event. Please see your e-mail for details. All other winners, you will receive your gold code prize in an e-mail on Monday, July 15. Your e-mail will include instructions on how to redeem your gold code in-game. Our undying thanks to ALL Pirates who took part in defeating the most undead! Announcement Post - June 27th Starting this Friday, June 28 through Sunday June 30, grab yer weapon of choice and defeat as many undead skeletons as ye can! Once we've counted up all the broken bones, we’ll award the top 50 Pirates with the highest tally of undead enemies defeated over the entire three-day weekend competition. *'All 50 winners' will each receive 50,000 gold coins in treasure. *'The top 10 winners' with the highest number of undead defeated will also receive 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access on top of that! NOTE: Prizes will be awarded through e-mail. Make sure your e-mail address is current on the Pirate’s account you’re competing with by clicking here! ONLY undead enemies count in this competition, mates. Undead bosses, skeleton crews on Flagships, and invasions are fair game too. Jumbee, Ghosts, and PvP Pirates do NOT count as undead. Using glitches or cheating of any kind will disqualify you from the entire Competition. What: Smash the Most Skeletons Competition When: Friday, June 28 through Sunday, June 30 Where: Wherever the undead lurk Category:Automated Events